


Black and White

by thetreesgrowodd



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguity, Ficlet, Future Fic, Multi, Scars, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreesgrowodd/pseuds/thetreesgrowodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Turtles reveal themselves to the world through shocking photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Open to your interpretation.

April Jones saw the brown paper package on her desk when she came in and clicked the lock behind her. It had arrived in her office quietly, unlike its arrival in the world. Only because she had inside connections had she been able to get it on the release date. She could make ten times what it had cost by selling it online now. Maybe more if she approached the protestors and reporters mobbing the bookstores.

She unwrapped the large coffee table book. A few moments later, she opened it.

Familiar faces. He has wrinkles around his eyes now too. A foot with a heavily callused sole. A lit candle just illuminating a brick wall, melted wax rolling toward thick fingers. Black and white. Artsy. Tasteful, some might say.

Oh. And here was the controversial image that had been partially leaked to the press. Controversy within controversy.

She should be more shocked than anyone, shouldn't she? But instead she wondered what the motivation behind this particular photo had been. How had it penetrated the cocoon of lawyers and publicists? Was it the esteemed photographer's idea? Or the subjects'? She tried to get into this uncharted region of these minds she had known. Having been revealed to the world after hiding for so long, had they been gripped by an impulse to expose everything? Or had it been a deep desire to assert their sexuality? Masculinity? Humanity?

Her protective fear flared up briefly, impotently, and much too late.

With the most difficult image passed, she continued turning pages. Maybe the hardest wasn't over, though. There were unfamiliar scars beside those she remembered. The empty eye socket. Close ups of faces, every line and texture of the skin crystal clear. But one face was missing. It tore at her that there were only the three of them there, together.

Much later, she tucked it under her arm and passed through a long, deserted hall and several doors with various security procedures.

Through the final door, she held out the book to Don. "Your brothers' book. I didn't look at it."


End file.
